


The Spirits Trapped in the Palace

by orphan_account



Series: Arcana AUs [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bottom Apprentice, Dominant Lucio (The Arcana), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Lucio (The Arcana), Jealous Valerius (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Multi, Other, Submissive Apprentice, Top Lucio (The Arcana), ghost apprentice, maybe smut, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and many other lost soul are chained the wing of the tyrant Count Lucio. You make quick friends with Nadia and quickly gets you help to release you to the after life but soon realize you aren't quite dead as they thought. As your new friends, they try to help you and your brothers from your troubling situation
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You, Portia Devorak/Nadia
Series: Arcana AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783510
Kudos: 21





	The Spirits Trapped in the Palace

**Author's Note:**

> You make a mess in the kitchen, the result? A new friend there to help you.
> 
> [A/N]  
> Hello, this is my first fanfic so this might be a little crappy and my writing is terrible and very unorganized. I'm sorry that you want to read this its utter bull crap. If you see any error please write them down for me at the comments.
> 
> p.s.  
> I'm editing this quite a lot even tho I barely post the first chapter, I'm not happy with it and are editing a few things which changes the plot completely! Sorry for the inconvenience and enjoy the rest of you day.

The night was quiet as you walked the empty halls of the palace as everyone layed down to rest for the night. You weren’t quite fond of the silence, in fact, you hated it because it reminded you that you were dead, and that always made you feel hopeless. The feeling was slowly building up, leaving you restless and broken. You couldn’t handle it. You ran to the kitchen, and started to trash the place, hoping to wake someone from their peaceful slumber. You grabbed anything in sight and threw it to the other half of the room, you broke many glass cups and bang many pans but nothing seemed to work. You kept destroying the place, in hopes to get someone's attention, it didn’t matter who just someone.

After a while you gave up, you decided to stop and then noticed from the corner of your eye a small source of light. You looked to the side and saw the Countess standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

She rubbed her temples exhausted and sighed, “I think it's time to ask for some help” and started to clean up the kitchen. You chuckled and sat down to watch her clean as pots and pans banged against each other. Good, it's not so quiet anymore. As the Countess cleaned up the place you started to feel anxious. You didn’t want the Countess to leave, you wanted her to stay, you didn’t feel like being alone.

You sighed and watched as time was slowly running out. The Countess quickly finished up and you got up, ready to make a ruckus until the Countess started to prepare herself some tea. You sat back down in relief and watched the Countess prepare her tea. You smiled in joy, at least the Countess wasn’t gonna leave just yet. The Countess grabbed the pot of tea, along with a cup, and headed to her balcony to enjoy some peacefully. You followed her and watched her and she pulled out two chairs and sat down in one of them.

The Countess patted the bottom of the seat, “Whoever’s spirit haunts my palace, why don’t you sit down with me for a nice cup of tea” You looked at her confused but obliged to her wishes. You sat down on the seat and noticed the Countess shiver, “I’m guessing you're in your seat aren’t you?” You chuckled and smiled. You quickly casted a spell and the Countess stopped shivering and looked confused, “Did you leave already” she asked seemingly no one, you quickly answered with a “No”. The Countess looked surprised, “so you can talk?” She says quickly, expecting a reply which you gladly do so, “Yes, although it’s exhausting” the Countess chuckled lightly and poured herself a cup of tea.

The Countess suddenly stopped and looked at you, or at least tried to, “Do you want some tea?” she asked curiously, “I can’t my Countess, I don't have the ability to drink tea”. The Countess chuckled, “Sorry I just thought it was worth the try” she said with a small smile on her face. You smiled inreturn, you were glad to have someone who can enjoy your company.

The Countess took a sip of her tea and continued to talk, “What is your name?” you looked at her, the feeling of sorrow coming back. You didn’t know your name, maybe you never will and maybe it was better that way but you wish you had a name to be spoken of. You hesitantly answered the Countess’s question, “I don’t know” she ‘looked at you’ in sorrow, “Oh dear, I’m sorry” she said, placing her tea down onto the table. You sighed, “it’s okay, it doesn’t matter that much” you then quickly try to change the subject or at least lighten the mood up by asking for the Countess’s name. The Countess seemed a bit hesitant at first but answered your question, “My name is Nadia” you smiled.

Nadia was a pretty name, just hearing her name brings you to a calming stop. “It's a nice name, it fits you well” Nadia smiled and took a quick sip of her tea and took a quick glance my way. Nadia stopped and smiled, “Tarka, it means ‘wandering spirit’ would you like that as a temporary name?” You title your head slight, “Sure, at least you won’t need to call me ‘spirit’ anymore”. Nadia yawned and looked out the balcony as the sun started to rise. You frowned, “Sorry Nadia, didn’t mean to keep you awake for so long” Nadia smiled gently and looked seemingly straight at me, “it’s alright, I enjoyed our time together” she said as she headed out. Nadia looked back into the room, “I will see you later Tarka” and promptly walked away.

You smiled and walked out of the room and was suddenly pulled into the Count’s wing with the other spirits. You didn’t ever really talk to most of them but that's because most were too weak to talk, except the rare few but they were too busy doing their own thing. You sighed and sat down beside the door of the Count’s room. You yawn a bit exhausted from talking and took a ‘nap’ or whatever it was you were doing. Suddenly the door of the room opened to reveal a messy Valerius. You gagged quietly and watched Valerius wave goodbye and leave. This was the exact reason why you didn’t like being in the Count’s wing, it would almost always be filled with the sounds of Valerius’s moaning and the Count’s grunts. 

A couple of minutes later came out the Count, well groomed and with the same shit-eating grin as every other day. You knew this man better than any other person in the palace. He was a vile and disgusting man, sometimes you couldn’t even look him in the face. Keyword is sometimes, the few times you could endure his idiocy was when he was with the hounds. The Count sure did love those two, maybe more than himself, the love he showed to those dogs shocked you the first time you found out. For a split second the Count would look like an angel sent from the gods but you know well he’s the damn devil himself. 

You quickly got up and walked out of the wing to the balcony and noticed a few new people in the room. You already knew Nadia and Portia but the two boys, they looked oddly familiar but you’ve never seen them in the palace before. One had white hair and lightly tanned skin, he looked quite young compared to the others in the room, except Portia. As for the other one, he was tall and almost looked like a pirate if you ever saw one, he had an eye patch and a mask in his hand. You looked at the mask in curiosity, you’ve seen that mask be-....before you died. You walked closer to the man and grabbed a hold of the mask. You looked at the mask and felt a sharp pain in your head, you dropped the mask.

You walked away from the man, feeling dazed you tripped and collapsed against the floor. Your head ached and you thought continued to be filled with screams of young and old. You felt as if your head were to split in half until a familiar voice called out. “ _ Tarka? Is that you? _ ”. You slowly got up and looked at Nadia. Nadia was looking around the room, trying to ‘find you’. You sighed and got up off the floor, “Yes, sorry for dropping the mask”. Everyone except Nadia looked shocked.

The white haired man sighed and chuckled, “So this is why you needed me?” Nadia smiled “Yes, I thought you could help, after all you're the only magician I know Asra”.

Asra frowned slightly, “at least the only magican you know is alive” Nadia looked at Asra mournfully and hugged him. The pirate man looked at them both and sighed, “guys, we both know that they wouldn’t want us to mourn if they were dead” both Arsa and Nadia looked at the pirate man. They replaced their frowns with a smile but the mournful look in their eyes never left. Nadia quickly changed the subject, “Well can we help Tarka?” she asked, “Wait, ‘we’? You guys want me involved?”.

Both Nadia and Asra chuckled, “I assume the Countess requires your presence Julian, or should I say Doctor Devorak?” Asra said in a dramatic voice. Laughter filled the room filling you with joy. Nadia sighed, “Okay well back on track, Tarka needs our help” Asra sighed and nodded, “would they mind showing themselves?”. You stood shocked and quickly answered, “I can make myself visible to you guys?” Asra’s titled his head confused, “How long have you been like this?”. You stopped to think, you weren’t the type to keep track of time but you knew someone who was.

“Wait here” you said before running out to the wing to find your eldest brother.

It didn’t take too long to find him, or the bright light that represented him at least. “Heyyyy! Um, how long have we been, um dead” the place was quiet until a faint whisper could be heard, “ _ three years, from the Count’s birthday _ ” you thanked him and ran off. You soon got back to the room and shouted “Three year, from the Count’s birthday!” everyone jumped in their seats.

They all suddenly looked at eachother confused, “Three years? I thought you would have been here for decades?” said Nadia, “and you’ve been here from the Count’s birthday”. Their faces twisted in anger, “Did my husband kill you? Or did he feed you a damn beetle?” said Nadia with a stern voice. You were confused but you didn’t really know that either, “No, at least I don’t think so?” they all shared the same confused look once again. Asra's face suddenly changes to a look of sorrow, “you don’t remember anything at all, do you?” I sighed, and answered with a soft “yes”. Asra sighed, “well at least you know your name” Nadia took a deep breath, “No, They don’t, I gave him the name Tarka as a temporary name” Asra groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

You felt bad for Asra, he had to deal with your problem and you couldn’t even provide answers for him. You stood still as they talked about a way to help you until something popped up in your head. The plague, you couldn’t imagine how many lives were lost, was yours one of them? Maybe, you hoped to god you weren’t a victim to such a terrible thing. Maybe you were slain by the Count, you have heard rumors about his temper and his child-like behaviors. You suddenly felt dazed as the sound of the memory became clear.

“ _ He won’t make it! None of them will… no I won’t let you guys down. Muriel?” _

The memory was short but it was only a verbal memory, like many others you have had, although this one didn’t hurt you as much. The voice sounded a whole lot like Julian’s, but who was Muriel? You were sure you have heard that name somewhere but where? You suddenly blurted out “Muriel” without even thinking and caught the attention of everyone in the room. Everyone seemed confused, “Who’s Muriel?” said Julian, he sure did sound like the voice. Asra rolled his eyes, “No one you guys could remember” he chuckled softly, “Tarka, do you only remember little things? Like voices or textures? Did you hear Muriel’s voice and instantly knew his name?”.

You hesitated to answer, “Only voices, most of the time they’re triggered” Asra hummed and nodded, “So what do you remember?”. You stopped to think, you didn’t remember quite a lot, there have been the very few times you remember things. “I remember I saw what I assume was Julian with his mask” they all became quiet and looked at Julian. Julian faced twisted in confusion, “Impossible! I was treating the wounds of [L/N] before they ran off and went m…” Julian’s face suddenly turned pale. Asra suddenly burst into tears quietly sobbing, “Tarka, what’s your name?” he asked hoping you knew the answer now.

You froze in place as familiar words slipped out of your mouth and into the air.

“My name is [Y/N]”

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N]  
> Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and tell me if you want me to continue and comment what I should fix or what bothers you. I hope you all have a great day and goodbye!


End file.
